


狗牌

by zrch4



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, Non-Explicit Sex, 非详细性描写
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:53:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27399796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zrch4/pseuds/zrch4
Summary: 一个儿童自行车辅助轮子。
Relationships: Sebastian Moran/Jim Moriarty
Kudos: 1





	狗牌

**Author's Note:**

> lft@奈仓。点梗

首先Sebastian心里想，自己真是一个受虐成狂的小傻逼，不然他不会出现在自己生活里头，不会碰上James Moriarty这样的漂亮家伙、疯子家伙、美丽家伙。Sebastian有什么呢？Sebastian有一个可爱的后背。空气里什么味道浓。

Jim说：我特别为你买的这个！

漂亮家伙的眼睛在发光。漂亮家伙笑得真恶真烈，foul and hot，手上托举一大朵靓绿的带劣质水钻的八英寸的蝴蝶结好像一朵花，很大的花皱皱巴巴倒很华丽，上边还有金色碎形在闪。Jim站在沙发上，站在Sebastian上边——两只腿分别站在Sebastian大腿两侧，这是什么？口的高度，一点都不好笑。

Sebastian说：他妈什么？Jojo Siwa*？

*Jojo Siwa：美国童星，有蝴蝶结品牌，产品特点是贼大贼靓。我老喜欢了。

Jim跪下来了，坐在Sebastian上面，胳膊伸过去抱过他于是他们互相看不到脸了，他用力把Sebastian往后扳于是他的姿势很怪异地扭曲向后撇去。他很不突然地说，我要上你呀。所以Sebastian回答，好的。不然他还能回答什么呢？他们的对话非常小声、小声极了。

Jim说：给我描述你穿的衣服。

Sebastian说：这又不是phone sex，你明明看得见我穿了什么。

Jim说：嗯。

Sebastian说：白色的衬衫，你给我买的；黑色的裤子，你给我买的——我是你包养的，我知道（这个时候Jim轻笑起来）。还有什么，袜子，鞋子，还有，内裤？噢，你的（这个时候他也轻笑起来）。

Jim说：给我描述我穿的衣服。

Sebastian说：深而艳色的lingerie？

Jim说：噢，错啦。

Sebastian说：我还希望呢。

Jim说：你才应该多穿lingerie，我是说，你的后背，非常可爱。

Sebastian说：谢谢你，sir。（这一句更加小声。）

Jim说：嗯。

然后Jim低下头去，掀起Sebastian的衬衫，背部露出来，汗毛竖起来，秋天凉了呀。他极缓慢又虔诚地打开靓绿色蝴蝶结上的别针，别针尖尖多尖利，发出银白色小光。Sebastian知道他要做什么，他不惧怕，他用力闻Jim身上味道，双手按住Jim后颈留下淡印子，他的腿在压制下开始愉悦地痛麻。

一线红色血沥沥拉拉着下来了，伴轻微皮肤刺破声。（是“啵”呢，还是更接近“哧”？）Sebastian嘴角跑出来一个小的声音。Jim用指头尖把别针别好，就在第一腰椎的位置。闭着眼睛，他撑起身来亲吻Sebastian的肩膀，然后重咬然后亲吻然后重咬。巨大的蝴蝶结呀。顶端一片的湿掉，可以想见眼神一片的失掉。

Sebastian几乎要催促Jim赶快节奏时，Jim察觉到，于是说：“闭嘴。”Sebastian乐起来：“你用别针别上吧，我很喜欢。”Jim嘲笑：“哼，女王么？”*

*薇薇安·韦斯特伍德的著名作品之一就是别针别在英女王嘴唇上的画作。

然后Jim突然起身，去抓桌子上一支Sharpie笔。然后他马上坐回来，勃起依靠勃起，他手环住Sebastian腰，乱七八糟地啃他，一边左手在蝴蝶结上用不小心显得女孩子气的连笔字写“mine”。Sebastian问，什么，这是狗牌吗？表明我属于你？Jim哼哼唧唧扔掉记号笔把手放在Sebastian斜方肌上指甲抠出血来，意思大概率是，“是的”。


End file.
